


Too Early

by BetweenPaperPages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle Gold - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gideon Gold - Freeform, Mr. Gold - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform, ouat AU, prompt, rumple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenPaperPages/pseuds/BetweenPaperPages
Summary: Leni-ba prompted:26. “It’s too early for this.”





	

Rumple groaned as he shifted, pressing his face further into the pillow below him, hearing a faint giggle fade away in the background as he drowsed off again.  
Sunday’s were the rare day that Mr. Gold had the pawn shop closed, not for religious regulations (if that were true the local Nuns would be shocked), but simply so he could have a day off. 

Considering that Storybrooke’s residents thought “closed” really meant “open”, the hours he posted on the window didn't matter in the least bit. He had a business to run but half the time it ran him. 

The dull echo of a snap disturbed his rest next, feeling fingers tickling the top of his ear. “Belle…” He murmured in his half-sleep state, finding it impossible to wake up completely. His bed was far too warm and comfortable to convince any of his muscles to remove themselves out of their current position. 

His wife seemed to have settled back down as well, as the tickling stopped soon enough and he could enjoy relaxing in the between stages of conscious and unconsciousness. 

Rumple was convinced he might sleep in the entire morning, how long had it been since he had such a good night sleep? It had at least been — 

A loud, rapid, sound of clicks cut through the silence of the bedroom, at the same time a sharp pain shot through his upper ear, springing him awake. 

“Ahh!” 

His hand smacked over his ear as he flipped to his side, pushing up on his elbow while brown eyes landed on the giggling form of his wife.

Belle tired to hide her smile and laughter behind her hand while her other was slipped into the handle of her camera, biting her lip in amusement, “Ask him, not me – he wanted his Papa.” 

Gideon giggled as he clapped his hands together, clearly excited by the commotion he had caused as his Father gazed down at him. He scooted closer to him, holding his arms out in a plead to be held.  


“It’s too early for this.” Rumple grumbled, picking up his son before laying back down, pulling the covers over top the two of them, eliciting more laughter from both his child and wife.


End file.
